1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of a surface active agent that can also act as a viscosity modifier to promote the initiation of tunnels during the etching of high purity cubicity anode foil to render it suitable for use in electrolytic capacitors, and to such electrolytic capacitors.
2. Related Art
In known processes for etching aluminum foil, an electrolytic bath is used that contains sodium chloride or other salt, as well as sulfate based electrolytes. The etching is usually followed by treatment in nitric or hydrochloric acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,835 discloses a method for electrolytically etching an aluminum foil. This process involves a pari-potentiostatic etching technique using a constant anode potential in a traveling bath containing chloride ions. Foils are thus provided with tunnel densities greater than 10.sup.7 tunnels/cm.sup.2 of foil surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,367 discloses a method for etching an aluminum foil for electrolytic capacitors by carrying out an electrolytic tunnel etching process in a first etching stage, as known in the art. Non-electrolytic chemical etching is then used for enlarging the tunnels in one or several additional etching steps. The method is preferably carried out in a halogen-free or chloride-free solution having nitrate ions, such as HNO.sub.3 and/or Al(NO.sub.3).sub.3.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,474,657, 4,518,471 and 4,525,249 disclose the etching of aluminum electrolytic capacitor foil by passing the foil through an electrolyte bath. The bath contains 3% hydrochloric acid and 1% aluminum as aluminum chloride. The etching is carried out under a direct current (DC) and at a temperature of 75.degree. C. U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,657 is limited to the above single step. U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,471 adds a second step where the etched foil is treated in a similar bath with a lower current density and at a temperature of 80-82.5.degree. C. U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,249 adds a different second step, where the etched foil is treated in a bath of 8% nitric acid and 2.6% aluminum as a nitrate, at a temperature of 85.degree. C.
However, such methods or compositions, which maintain adequate metal strength and improve capacitance, are not efficient enough to be suitable for use in the commercial production of electrolytic capacitors.